Safety harnesses used for fall prevention and fall arrest employ webbing or straps that are secured around a user's body. In use, a harness is attached to a lanyard, lifeline or similar connecting means that is in turn attached to a support structure. If the user slips, the straps of the harness and the connecting means prevent the worker from falling to the ground. Hence, the structural integrity of the straps and the stitching that holds the straps together and to connectors such as buckles are imperative for proper functioning of the fall protection harness.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a device to protect the webbing or stitching in an effective and efficient manner.